


A Sapphire Debut

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [13]
Category: Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Yukina Kou becomes a mangaka for Marukawa's Sapphire department, his relationship with Kisa takes a step forward. And there's a party! Direct sequel to Marukawa's Mischievous Devil.





	1. Inspiration Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The Tokyo Yaoiverse welcomes you to another entry in it's never-ending quest to show us that sexy men in love are a beautiful thing. This one is all Yukina/Kisa, my favorite Sekai Ichi couple, as Yukina gets to work on his BL story and becomes a part of the Marukawa collection of hot guys. Kisa approves. Then they go to a Marukawa party and some fun happens. Pure fluff, this one, plus a bit of lemon in chapter 4.
> 
> All rights belong to the mangaka -
> 
> Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Nakamura Shungiku  
Gravitation - Murakami Maki

**Inspiration Needed**

_About three months ago..._

Yukina Kou left the Marukawa Shoten offices, messenger bag slung across his chest, portfolio tucked beneath one arm, and a heavy bag of books and magazines in the other hand. His eyes were focused on some faraway place as he wandered down the street toward the subway station. The only reason he didn't bump into anyone was because his shining, princely aura cleared him a path – people stopping and gaping and moving out of his way. Oblivious, he somehow managed to make it back home.

Dropping his work things in his downstairs studio, he took the bag of BL materials upstairs to the living quarters. He made a cup of tea and flopped down on his futon to begin reading.

Four hours, five magazines, and three manga volumes later he came up for air. _They print this stuff in magazines! We sell them to young women right in our store!_ He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, hand wandering down to his crotch. _That one story...all I could think of was Kisa in those positions._ He pushed his pants down to his thighs.

Lazily stroking himself, he pictured the scenario with Kisa as the uke character. _Would Kisa want something like that?_ The seme had been so forceful, overcoming all the uke's protests. _Kisa never protests anything I want to do in bed, encourages me even, but if he did..._ Yukina took a firmer grip on himself, hand moving more deliberately. _Kisa pinned to the wall, desperately trying to deny me. Kisa with tears streaming down his aroused face as I drive him to... _“Huh! Mmm! Ha!” _Holy shit! That was fast, haha. I'm beginning to understand the appeal of BL! _He cleaned himself up.

The story itself had been fairly trite – pretty-faced teacher pressured by the cold (on the surface) loner student into a heated encounter in a school supply room. It left out all the practical details, of course, things like lubricant, condoms, or how either of these supposed “normal” guys had any idea about preparing or where the prostate was located. Plus, there had been a weird comment about the uke being “wet” like a woman would be. _Ha ha, anatomy says no. _Creative license or ignorance, he guessed these were the types of things Takahashi had been referring to in his little babbling speech about being gay.

Yukina made himself a fresh cup of tea and went down into his studio space, trying to think of some kind of plot for his own story. Teachers and students, office workers, actors/hosts, cops and gangsters – those appeared to be tried and true set-ups, just as shoujo had its clichés. _Should I start off safe, or try to be original? Maybe something in a historical setting with a _ukiyo-e_* style to it? No, better stick to normal manga for my portfolio and interview._

He turned on his computer and pulled out his art tablet and stylus. He'd spent months saving up to buy the best tablet, but it was worth it. There were tablets with their own screens, but he preferred a plain black surface for drawing and to see the work take shape on his large monitor.

Deciding to start with some character designs, he set up his software for the first pencil layer and started sketching. After he'd done a few, he realized all the potential uke characters looked like Kisa. _Nope, can't do that – he'll kill me._ He shifted their features. That Takahashi was a “cute” type. Kirishima was a “princely” type. Suddenly he was mentally scrolling though his friends and acquaintances, partitioning them into manga stereotypes. _Damn, they better not find out I was imagining them in BL situations._ He chuckled to himself. _But I think I need a plot so I can add some personality to the faces._

What about...positions? Lewd expressions? _No, no expressions until I have faces. Okay, that leaves positions._ He pulled out a box of art model figurines, sorted through his collection. _None of the wood ones, they are too plain._ He grabbed two gray plastic ones, both male. One was more muscular, one boyish. Posing them together made him blush and giggle. _I'm acting like a goofy teenager – settle down!_

Starting simple, he posed them sitting up and facing each other, which just happened to be his favorite. He turned them this way and that, trying to find the best angle. Satisfied at last, he got to work.

By 7:00 pm, he'd done several good sketches in various poses, then inked his favorites and added tones. The best one he went to town on, adding in color and much more detail, filling in the background. Trying to judge them critically, he thought they looked pretty good, even with the faces vague. _I'll get a second opinion,_ he decided and emailed them to Kirishima.

Not expecting a reply until the next day at least, he went back upstairs to make himself a quick meal. _Did I even eat breakfast? I was so nervous._ That often happened once he got into his art zone - skipping meals, not sleeping. It was Hell Week for Kisa, so there was no point in cooking just for himself. He grabbed some leftovers and popped them in the microwave.

He was just sitting down in front of the TV when his phone buzzed with a text message. _Kisa? No...Kirishima!_

“_Someone wants to meet you as soon as possible. Where and when?”_

_ Shit, really? _“Right now! Wherever! I'm at home.”

“_The izakaya Mon Chaton, near Marukawa. 30 minutes. Be ready to draw or take notes. Aikawa Eri will meet you.”_ Another phone number was included.

_ I know that place, Kisa pointed it out once. _ “Okay! On my way!” He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, tossed an extra sketch pad into his messenger bag, then dashed out the door.

_ *Ukiyo-e _ \- “pictures of the floating world.” An art style used in the 17  th  -19  th  centuries featuring the lifestyle of the pleasure districts – theater, courtesans and geisha, parties and such. Often mass printings done with woodblock carvings.


	2. Expert Advice

**Expert Advice**

Yukina paused just inside the door of the izakaya and scanned the room. _Crap...I don't know what she looks like! I don't even know it's a “she” I'm meeting for sure, though Eri is usually a woman's name. Should I go to the bar counter?_ He moved further into the bar, scanning the women's faces without paying attention to the effects his brief glances had on them. To Yukina, the world was full of blushing, stammering women.

“Yukina Kou?” said a voice from behind him. He spun around and looked down into a sharp pair of dark eyes. They belonged to a pretty woman of about 35 years, petite and trim in a business suit, with long auburn hair and bright red lips.

“Ah, yes. I'm Yukina. You must be Aikawa Eri?” He bowed and smiled.

She blinked at him. “That's dangerous. C'mon.” She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a table near the rear of the bar, pushed him into a seat facing away from the rest of the room. After ordering drinks, she sat back and studied his face. “Kirishima warned me, but I didn't take him seriously. We're not going to get swamped by admirers are we?”

“What? I don't think I know anyone here.” _She's bossy, but at least she's not flirting with me._

“Hmm. Maybe you're too intimidating to approach? Never mind.” Their drinks arrived and she slammed back half a glass of whiskey in one gulp. He just sipped at his beer, impressed.

“Okay, Yukina. Kirishima gave me the basics and he said you're not really familiar with BL, but you do know shoujo? Because BL is structured a lot like shoujo, but the couples are boys/men. The main difference is the relationship often takes off quickly, including sex scenes, instead of dragging things out until the last chapter.”

“Yeah, I read several this afternoon, so I'm getting the idea. But, I did notice some...well...” His voice trailed off and he blushed a little. Then he blurted out, “Do women think that's what love between men is really like? Some of it was rape, or they got stinking drunk first, or blackmailed! I mean, I'm sure that stuff happens, but...”

“Well. It's a way of showing how hard it is for some men to get past the mental and social barrier of being gay, or bisexual, or whatever. It's still taboo for some people and many gay men never come out of the closet officially, and they can be persecuted if they do come out. So it adds drama, to have one man bring his love interest over, and then have to deal with the fears that come along with it.” She finished off her drink, then continued.

“Women have some interesting fantasies that are very hard to get across in straight fiction in today's climate. Making both the characters men shifts the focus. Plus, we get to look at gorgeous men being sexy and emotional and weak in a way we imagine they aren't with us. It's complicated and problematic, but it is slowly changing.”

Yukina wasn't sure he understood all that, he'd have to think about it later and talk to Kisa. “Kirishima mentioned something about that, and about wanting male mangaka for a different perspective, to appeal to gay men as well as the women readers. But to be honest, I don't know much about the lifestyle, even if I am bisexual myself.”

“Zen told me you're in a relationship. So is your partner a man?”

“Yeah. I dated a few girls before him, but I think mostly because they approached me first. I'm not very social despite what people think when they look at me. He...was different. And, well, he's my first real love. And last, and only, I hope.” He smiled to himself. “Anyway. I've never dated in the gay scene. He did though, so I'll be asking him for guidance I guess. I really don't want to write one of those forceful type stories.”

“You won't be asked to. But what type of story do you want to write? You have some ideas?”

“I'm not sure. I have one idea, but it would probably be a long, drawn-out kind of story. And I'm guessing I should start with something short, like a one-shot or one manga volume length of 4-5 chapters? I'd prefer to draw grown men, not teenagers. I was thinking maybe both of them are secretly gay and hiding their attraction for each other because of that. And then some situation sticks them together in a way that they realize? Something like that. And not a typical job setting – maybe more blue-collar?”

“I like that. And definitely plan for 5 chapters, about 20-30 pages each. Do you have the sample chapter you showed today? And are you okay with time? I want to make sure your interview goes well, but we don't have to do all this right now if you need to be somewhere.”

“Oh, he's got Hell Week, so I have nothing planned...oops.” Yukina bit his lip, seeing the look on her face.

“Spill it! I won't tell anyone, I swear. Hell Week means Emerald. Hatori, Mino, or... Oh my god! It's Kisa, isn't it? He's adorable, that sly dog.”

Yukina grinned sheepishly. “Why not the other guys – Takano or Onodera?”

“Ha! Because Takano and Onodera are a couple. Anyone who sees them together can figure that out. Kisa didn't tell you?”

_What? Why didn't Kisa say anything?_ “He doesn't talk about work very much, aside from occasional complaints about authors or Takano. Says he wants to forget about all that when he's at home. Please don't let him know I told you – he's very...protective of his private life. Kisa already gave himself away by accident this morning, so now Takahashi and Kirishima know, which is going to freak him out enough.”

She studied him. “You're not bothered about it though.”

“No, but I'm an artist and I love who I love, gender doesn't matter and it wouldn't affect my job prospects. I'd shout it from the rooftops if he'd let me. But I respect his wishes to keep it to ourselves.”

“Don't worry about me, I'm good at keeping secrets. Half the men in the company are dating other men – I'm very good at spotting these things – but I like listening to the gossips without confirming anything. It's more fun. Their minds would explode if they knew the truth, haha.”

“What? Really? Well, Kirishima, and Takahashi – with Usami-sensei no less! - seemed pretty okay with me knowing. And now Takano and Onodera. There are others as well?”

“Oh, yes. Usami-sensei makes a scene whenever he's in the building, so Misaki couldn't keep it secret, though it embarrasses him terribly if people mention it. I'm also Usami's editor, so I've known about them forever. There are several others that I won't name. Marukawa attracts them like bees to honey for some reason. It's heaven for a die-hard fujoshi like myself.” She grinned at him. “Don't worry – I like to read about it, but I don't mess around with real-life relationships. Also, you're not my type, so you can relax with me and I won't come on to you.”

Relieved, he smiled back at her. “What is your type?”

They settled into a comfortable, friendly conversation. Two hours later, Yukina headed home with a brain full of useful information, a strong plan for his first story including rough sketches, and a slight buzz.

Two weeks later, he passed his interview with the Sapphire Chief Editor – a real dragon-lady named Nagai Umeko* – with flying colors and was assigned to Aikawa.

Two months after that...

_*Nagai Umeko_ – my invention, since Sapphire's Chief Editor hasn't been named.


	3. It's Real!

**It's Real!**

Yukina sat in his work chair, staring at the pile of freshly printed Sapphire magazines Aikawa had just slapped down in front of him. His two new assistants, Kuse and Watanabe were standing beside him, itching to grab a copy for themselves. But they had to wait for him to go first. He couldn't bring himself to touch it yet. _This is real! I'm published!_

Finally, Aikawa couldn't stand it anymore. She took one and shoved it into his hands, while the assistants snatched their own and went back to their seats to flip through. He rubbed his hand across the glossy cover, traced his name – well, his alias since they had decided it was best not to use his real name. _“Introducing a new story by Tengan Jomei*,” that's me! So weird!_

Shakily, he turned the pages slowly until...there it was. “Jumpstart My Heart.” A cheesy title, but fitting for a car mechanic and a clerk at an auto parts store. Yukina's eyes teared up. “Thank you, Aikawa. I couldn't have done this without all your help.”

“It's your talent that got you here, Yukina-sensei. And you're a joy to work with, unlike some people I could mention! You were ahead of your deadline – keep that up! It hits the stores tomorrow, and I'm sure you're going to make a sensation. Keep a few copies for yourself, give the rest to friends or family – if you're okay with them knowing about the BL. And since it looks like you're doing fine with chapter 3, take the rest of the day off and celebrate! Good work, everyone!” She patted his shoulder, then waved goodbye and let herself out.

Yukina read his story in print. Though he tried to be objective, he couldn't help feeling pride. But at the same time, he couldn't stop judging his art harshly, finding small details that weren't up to his perfectionist standard. _I'll have to correct those for the book. Oh god, don't get ahead of yourself, stupid! No guarantee it will do well enough to merit a book format._

Getting to the end, he looked up to see his assistants beaming at him. “Sensei, it's so good! And it feels original, fresh! Much different to the other BL stories I've read,” Watanabe gushed.

“This is my first time working on BL,” added Kuse, “so I was kind of worried at first, but I'm really enjoying it!” She blushed, just like she still did every time she worked on an erotic scene. “Working on the panels the way we do, you don't get a good grasp of the story, so reading it now I can see where it's going. I like it!”

Yukina jumped up and gave them both hugs. “You guys are so much help! I'm sure you know I've never worked with assistants before, but you made it easy and are great to me! We did it!”

“Do you want to do something to celebrate, Sensei?” Watanabe asked. “We could go out somewhere.”

“Ahh, if you don't mind, I have plans for later. You two go have fun. And um....don't show up before noon tomorrow.”

“Ooh, Kisa's going to get a workout tonight, huh?” Watanabe had a raunchy sense of humor and she loved teasing him about Kisa, which shocked poor Kuse's more inhibited sensibilities. Despite Kisa's need for privacy, his assistants were in his home studio so much, he'd gone ahead and told them after swearing them to secrecy. This had the added benefit of letting them both know right away that he was off-limits for any romantic notions. He might ignore his effect on women, but he wasn't unaware of it.

“That's right, we're going to celebrate together. So shoo!” They gathered up their things, giggling and making plans with each other. Then they were gone, leaving him alone.

He gazed around his studio, restless and euphoric, glad for the silence. It was going to take him some time to wrap his head around the whole thing. _I'm published. I'm officially a mangaka._ He became aware of a hint of sadness – he had always planned to become a serious painter. Not that manga didn't qualify as art to him, but it was not the sort of art he'd spent so many years training for. _There's no future for me there, no money. I have to be practical now that I'm an adult._

Crossing the room, he pulled out a large oil painting from a stack of canvasses leaning up against the wall. Propping it up, he sat on the floor and stared at it. Kisa, sleeping peacefully, curled up like a kitten in a nest of blankets. His fingers traced the curves of Kisa's face as his heart swelled with love. Kisa had encouraged him to pursue his dream, consoled him when his paintings didn't sell, gave him the space he needed when creativity consumed him, then eventually steered him toward a career that would both pay and put his skills to good use.

“We might be celebrating for me, but I'm going to pamper him tonight,” Yukina said out loud. Jumping up, he tucked the painting back into the stack and dashed out to purchase supplies for their party. _Champagne, candles, bubble bath..._

*_Tengan_ means “heavenly prayer” and _Jomei_ means “spreads light.” I love looking up name meanings.


	4. A Reason to Celebrate

**A Reason to Celebrate**

Kisa stood outside Yukina's front door and took a deep breath to settle his nerves, patting his pocket for the hundredth time to reassure himself the box was still there. He'd stopped in at his apartment across the street before coming over, taking a shower and gathering his courage. Two years with Yukina, and he still questioned it sometimes, how such a gorgeous, perfect specimen could possibly love his lame old self. _Stop that! _He scolded himself. _He does love you, as much as you love him. And this is an amazing day for him, so no negativity!_

He placed his other, more obvious gift under one arm and let himself in. The studio was dark, so he headed up the stairs into the living area, calling out, “Yukina? I'm home. Oh my god...!”

There were candles scattered all over the room, Yukina was just lighting the last one. _Not fair...Yukina, dressed up in a suit! By candlelight!_ He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, the sheer force of Yukina's aura was so overwhelming. One part wanted to launch himself into Yukina's arms and feast on him like a starving animal. Another part wanted to run away and hide. What he did was stand there in the doorway gaping like a fool.

“Welcome home, Kisa.” Yukina walked over and kissed him softly. “Is that for me?” He tugged the package out of Kisa's hands, led him over to sit on the sofa, and waved a glass of champagne in front of his dazed eyes. “Hello?”

“Uh...oh! Yukina! Con-congratulations on your first story publication!” Snapping out of it, Kisa felt his cheeks heat up with mortification. _I was practically drooling, dammit!_ He snatched at the glass of fizzing alcohol and clinked it against Yukina's in a toast. “Kampai!” They drank, Yukina sipping and Kisa gulping.

Recovered somewhat, Kisa took up the package again and held it out. “For you.” He watched Yukina's face as he unwrapped it. Beautifully framed and matted, the magazine's cover and the color title page for the story were preserved for display.

Yukina's shining eyes welled up. “Kisa! It's perfect! How did you get these early enough? Oh! Did you get them from Aikawa...?”

“Yes. And for some reason, I don't think she was surprised when I managed to mumble out my request.” Yukina tried to look innocent. “I suppose with her as your editor, it would be hard to keep our secret.”

“I'm sorry, but she figured it out right away. She's very discreet though – you didn't get a hint that she knew before now, did you? We can trust her, I promise.”

Kisa was silent for a moment. “I'm not ashamed of us, you know that right? I just...I was afraid for a long time that I'd be treated badly or even lose my job. So the thought of people knowing...scares me. Even when I know they wouldn't act that way toward me. It's habit by now.”

“Of course I understand. And I really am sorry I let it slip. I was a little crazy that day, rushing off to talk to her, my head full of BL stories. Then I said something about Hell Week and she just knew.”

“Oh god. The same day I rushed in to wish you luck and Misaki saw us? I'm just as bad as you, haha!”

“I love you, Kisa!” Yukina swept him into a tight embrace. “And maybe knowing there are so many other couples like us at Marukawa will help you worry less.”

“Other couples? Oh, You mean Misaki and Usami-sensei? That is a pretty open secret.”

“But there's Kirishima too. And Onodera and Takano. And that new guy working for the President – he's really open about it Aikawa says.”

“...! Onodera and Takano? Kirishima! Where did you get that?”

“Kirishima told me himself, that day at the interview, but not who his partner is. And Aikawa told me about your boss and Onodera. She says they give it away to anyone who looks. You really didn't know?”

Kisa was in shock. “Holy shit! I've been teasing them, but I wasn't really serious. I feel kind of bad now. Onodera was awkward and uptight all the time, not just when Takano was around. Huh, and now he's moved out of Emerald into Literature. I wonder what that means. And oh my god! Yokozawa. It has to be Yokozawa with Kirishima. People were wondering when they started hanging out a couple of years ago.”

“Yokozawa from Sales? Whoa, so that's why Kirishima's daughter calls him 'Onii-chan.' Ha, now that I'm working for Marukawa, we can share all the gossip!”

He was forced to look away, Yukina was shining so brightly. “Yukina, can I read it? I haven't yet, you realize.”

“Oh my god! I talked about it so much, I didn't even think!” He jumped up and rushed off, calling back, “Try the sushi!” making Kisa aware of the platter of seafood on the table. _I should have been the one to do all this for him,_ Kisa thought. _Why am I so terrible at pampering him the way he does for me so easily? _He dipped into the tasty feast, listening to Yukina coming back up the stairs.

“Here,” Yukina placed a copy on his lap, then sat down himself and focused on the food. Kisa could sense that he was both shy and eager about Kisa's opinion. Unable to stop himself, Kisa leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek, then opened the magazine and flipped through pages, blushing. And there on the title page of his story, Yukina had signed it and added a message.

“_For Shouta, love of my life. I couldn't have done this without you and your support. Thank you for the endless encouragement and understanding. You're my guiding light and my inspiration.”_

Kisa covered his face with the magazine, fighting back sobs.

“...? What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kisa choked out. He carefully set the magazine aside, wiped at his eyes. “I'll read it later.”

He took Yukina's hands, played with the long fingers that could create beauty and caress him with equal skill. “You...you know I'm really bad at putting how I feel into words. I'm ashamed and embarrassed when you tell me so openly, so easily, and I can't answer you properly.” Yukina opened his mouth to protest, but Kisa cut him off. “No, I am and we both know it. But somehow you know what I'm feeling anyway, even if I can't spit it out.”

He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. “Tonight though. Tonight I want you to hear it from me. I love you. So much. And...I want you in my life forever.” He opened the little velvet box, revealing a pair of silver bands, etched with a delicate pattern of bamboo leaves, simple and elegant. Taking out the larger ring, he finally looked up into Yukina's face. “Kou, will you wear this? I want...I want people to know you're mine and I'm yours.”

They were both crying now, as Yukina held out his shaking left hand. “Please, yes. Yes!” He laughed, smearing tears across his face with his other hand. Then he took the matching ring and slid it onto Kisa's finger. “This is the best day ever! I love you!” And Kisa was tackled and kissed breathless.

Soon it became clear that kissing wasn't going to be enough for either of them. Standing up, Kisa took hold of Yukina's tie and led him over to the sleeping area. Yukina shed the suit jacket on the way, but Kisa stopped him from removing anything else. “I want to do it.”

Kneeling on the bed facing each other, they kissed again. Kisa was controlling the pace, determined to make this night as special as he possibly could. When Yukina reached for him, “No,” pushing his hands away. “Trust me, and wait.” He kept their kisses light and soft, breaking away frequently to press his lips to closed eyes, cheeks, just below the ear. Yukina sighed softly, settling into it.

Slowly he drew off the tie, nibbling Yukina's neck. He undid each shirt button, feathering a path along the gradually exposed flesh with his tongue. “That tickles,” Yukina whispered, and Kisa could hear the smile in his voice. He crawled around behind and slid the shirt down and off. Firmly, he massaged Yukina's shoulders until he heard a low hum of pleasure.

Chuckling to himself, he next used his finger to draw a letter on Yukina's back. Then another and another, until he'd written out “I love you.” And not the usual - _suki dayo*_, but the stronger _aishiteru yo*_.

“Shouta....”

“Shh.” Kisa brought his lips to hover just above the skin at the nape of Yukina's neck and _breathed_. The fine hairs on Yukina's back and arms stood up and he shivered. All this delicate touching was heightening his senses, just as Kisa wanted. He kept breathing there and slid his hands down over those broad shoulders to trace teasing circles around Yukina's nipples, but not touching them directly.

“Oh god!” Yukina's head fell back, his breath growing ragged. His hands clenched into fists to keep himself from grabbing Kisa.

Kisa moved to the side and gently pushed Yukina to lay back flat, hands above his head. “Don't move,” he warned, then leaned over and let nose and hair wander all over his chest, tongue flicking out occasionally, lips nipping in random spots. Then, without warning, he clamped his mouth over one nipple and sucked it hard, bit it just enough to sting.

“...!” Yukina's body jerked. Kisa pressed his hand on rippling abs, a reminder to keep still. After a moment, he began unbuckling and unzipping, careful not to apply any pressure to Yukina's erection. Shifting yet again, to the foot of the bed, he tugged off pants and socks then kissed his way up from one foot to just shy of the crotch area and back down the other leg.

At last, he curled his fingers into the waistband of Yukina's briefs, lifted up and over, still avoiding direct contact with a cock now pulsing and dripping with need. Yukina whined, moving restlessly but still restraining himself. Tossing the underpants aside, Kisa settled himself between Yukina's legs and nuzzled his face against his balls. He licked and sucked on them while softly scraping his fingernails across the very sensitive skin from belly button to thighs.

Raising his head and stopping all touch, he waited until Yukina opened his eyes and looked down at him, panting. Eyes locked, he opened his mouth and very deliberately licked the underside of the tip of his cock, along the slit. It jumped as every muscle in Yukina's body clenched. Adding his hand, he guided the entire crown into his mouth, swirled his tongue around and around. Knowing this was going to end quickly, he went to work, sucking and pumping with his hand.

“Ahh! Hah! Shouta! Oh god! Unnnngh!” Kisa stilled his movement as Yukina released deep into his throat, swallowing every drop. Once all the aftershocks had ceased, he let Yukina slide out of his mouth with one last kiss to the tip. Then he crawled up his body and rested on his chest, listening to the pounding heartbeat of his lover.

“That...was fucking...incredible.” Yukina gasped out. “Take all your clothes off, now!”

“Ha! Can you even move?”

“By the time you're naked, I'll be able to move. We're just getting started.”

_This is our real beginning..._

_*suki da_ (-yo indicates you're saying this to a man) - what you usually hear people say, means "I like/love you in a romantic way," when you say it directly to another person. It can also be used generally for anything you like - pizza, for example.

_*aishiteru_ \- a much stronger way of declaring love for another person - not pizza.


	5. Joining the Ranks

**Joining the Ranks**

It was a sweltering July evening, the air still and heavy with humidity. Yukina cursed as he struggled with his tie and glared at his suit jacket. _No way I'm putting that thing on until the last minute! _Of course, the outdated A/C unit had crapped out last week and the service techs were backed up in this weather, leaving him with another two days to suffer before they were due to fix it.

“The taxi better have A/C,” he grumbled as he heard a knock on the front door. Snatching up the jacket, his wallet and phone, he left for the Marukawa Summer Author's Party. 

* * *

He finally put on the jacket as he entered the cool lobby of the Teito Hotel, glancing around for Aikawa. “Tengan-sensei! Tengan-sensei!” It took him several calls before he realized that was him – or his alter ego anyway – and he turned to see her waving at him from across the large room. Making his way towards her, he had to stifle the urge to pull at his shirt collar. Formal clothes were not to his liking at all. _Unless I'm role-playing for Kisa…._

Aikawa dragged him over to a quiet corner and scanned him up and down. Then she sighed. “You really are almost too good-looking, Tengan-sensei. Be very careful in here tonight. Not only is this party packed with single women authors and editors and other staff, but all the single men are going to be after you as well. Maybe even the not-single. Being the only male BL mangaka, many will assume you're gay or at least open to the possibility. And the women won't care, especially once they start getting drunk.”

“Won't this deter them?” he asked, waving his left hand with the ring shining around the heart finger.

“Holy shit! Is that for real? I mean, did _he_ give that to you? You're official and everything?”

Yukina beamed and sparkled so brightly she had to look away and blink. “Yes. On the night when the magazine came out.”

“Oh, honey! Congratulations!” She gave him a hug. “He was so cute when he came to ask me for copies of the art.” She grew serious again. “But no, that won't stop anyone from hitting on you, so be prepared. Kisa knows how these things go, so I'm sure he's controlled enough to not make a scene out of jealousy. But you too – the Emerald editors are hugely popular and they get swarmed as well.”

“Goodness. It sounds like a meat grinder instead of a party.”

Aikawa chortled. “Authors have a tendency to be hermits with no social lives, so when you drag them out of their writing caves, they go a little crazy. I'm going to introduce you to a ton of people, but I'm also dealing with Usami-sensei, so I can't devote all my time to you. At least, until he makes a scene and drags Misaki off with him. Anyway, try not to get drunk and do have fun!” She smoothed his jacket over his shoulders, straightened his tie, and patted his arm. “Let's do this! Oh, and remember to pause just inside the door for a photo op.”

Plastering a polite-yet-distant smile on his face, Yukina followed her into the Grand Ballroom. Just inside, he paused as instructed and met the dazzled eyes of a very pretty young man holding a camera. “Takaba!” Aikawa hissed, and the photographer shook himself, then snapped several pictures.

A hush had fallen over the room as hundreds of eyes turned to check out the new arrival. And then the chatter swelled again as the new face sparked a flurry of questions and not a few squeals. Trying not to gawk like a rice paddy farmer, Yukina took in the lush décor, the sparkling dresses and dark suits, the lavish buffet tables – all the while scanning faces for his Kisa. This was way out of the comfort zone of a Sapporo boy from a modest family.

Aikawa took his elbow and steered him over to a small group that included the chief editor of Sapphire, the dragon lady Nagai, and the other lady editors and authors of the BL department. He was instantly fawned over, while Aikawa was peppered with questions. Then Nagai spoke over them all, “Well, young man. Your story is a huge hit, the magazine sold out all across Japan, and we're getting loads of fan letters about you. Don't let it go to your head and watch out tonight. I look forward to seeing more of your work.”

Yukina bowed low. “Nagai-sama, thank you so very much! I wouldn't be here without the support and help of Aikawa and the whole Sapphire team. I'm extremely grateful! I will work hard to make it worth all the time and effort spent on my inexperienced self.”

“Hmpf! Pretty manners to match that pretty face, huh? Go sparkle at someone else,” she barked, trying to hide a smile. “Aikawa, show him off and make everyone green with envy that he's one of ours.”

Aikawa did as instructed, aiming them at another group of people. “Ooh, she likes you, haha. Okay, who's next....”

Over the next hour, he was introduced to authors, artists, anime producers, editors, salespeople, reviewers. A kaleidoscope of faces and names and sights and sounds that left his head whirling. He smiled and shook hands and bowed and made polite small talk and fended off advances and pretended not to hear the more invasive inquiries. Occasionally he caught glimpses of Kisa shepherding his own mangaka around the room but restrained himself from any overt signals.

Spotting Usami-sensei's late arrival, Aikawa took pity on Yukina and deposited him with Kirishima's group, which also happened to include Yokozawa, Ijuuin, Takano, Onodera, and Yuki Eiri with his rock star boyfriend.

Kirishima was in boisterous good spirits. “Well, Takano, I think we've all finally been upstaged by Tengan-sensei here. All hail, Tengan-sensei, crown prince of the Marukawa ikemen*!” Yukina blushed while the other guys burst into chuckles. “Even that pretty-faced photographer looked stunned!”

“Now, I don't know, Kirishima. There's something to be said for a more distinguished, less showy brand of handsome. You and Ijuuin-sensei, for example, are quite impressive specimens. What about Yuki-sensei, with his exotic coloring and sexy eyes? And bishounen* Shindo Shuichi, adorable! While some people seem drawn to the dark and brooding type, like our wild boar Yokozawa. Or the boy-next-door type like Onodera.” Takano was having fun playing up the looks of all the men in the circle. “There's just no accounting for taste!”

“Oi! Leave me out of your lists,” Yokozawa grumbled. “No one looks twice at me!” Onodera was blushing and sputtering, while Yuki merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at this silliness.

“They'd better not do more than look!” Kirishima said in a mock-threatening tone. Yokozawa looked ready to punch him, while Takano roared with laughter. All the women hovering nearby wished they had the courage to approach, but were too intimidated by such a collection of amazing men.

“Wait a minute!” Kirishima suddenly said. “Is that a ring on your finger Tengan-sensei? That wasn't there at your interview. So he made an honest man of you, hmm?”

“Who? Did you say 'he?' Is it a man?” Everyone wanted to know, but Kirishima wasn't telling, he just grinned smugly.

“Ah, yes. Well...” Yukina smiled and played with his ring. “We made a promise, but we'd prefer to keep it-”

“I put it there,” said a voice at his side, and a hand with the matching ring reached out and took his.

Yukina's head whipped around, and all the others fell silent in shock. Kisa met their eyes, face bright red, expression determined. “He-he's mine. Just remember that!” And he turned and stalked off to return to his mangaka. All their gazes followed.

“Fuck me! I never expected that from Kisa!” Takano finally spat out. “I mean, I suspected he might be gay, but he's always kept his private life a secret. Tengan-sensei...! Good lord!”

Yukina's face had caught fire, blindingly radiant with joy and pride. A woman across the room who had been staring at him fainted.

Shindo said with wonder, “It's like fireworks just went off inside the room.”

Aikawa, just returning with Usami and Misaki at her side, stared at them all. “What happened? Tengen-sensei! Tone that down, please, before you start a riot.”

“Aikawa,” Yukina said, voice soft with amazement, “Kisa just announced to them all I was his.” _I have to... _He kissed the ring on his finger and made to chase after Kisa.

Luckily, she was fast, grabbing his arm in an iron grip. “Oh no, you don't! No scenes, I told you! He would be appalled and you know it! Look at me!” She shook him a little, trying to be discreet. Yukina regained a bit of control, so she turned her attention to the group.

“Huh, you knew, Eri?” Kirishima asked.

“Of course, I knew! I'm his editor, plus I have impeccable radar when it comes to these things! You men are hopeless, thinking you're so good at hiding it.” Her eyes raked them all, speaking without words. “You're all lucky I'm the soul of discretion – as you should be about this. For Kisa's sake. Takano, go with Onodera and Yuki and Shindo over there and talk to Sumi-sensei. Zen, take Ijuuin-sensei to talk to the anime people. Yanase Yuu is over there, Ijuuin-sensei. Yokozawa, you go with them.” With that tone in her voice, none of them were inclined to argue and they scattered in fear.

“And what about me, Drill Sergeant Aikawa?” asked Usagi with amusement, folding his arms across his chest.

“You! Behave for a minute! Misaki, flag down a waiter for drinks. I need a whiskey!” She turned back to Yukina and her voice was calm again. “Congratulations, again. But I don't think he'd want you to make a fuss, right? He didn't announce it to the room or anything, just those few who were here.”

“I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe it! I'm fine, now. Well, not fine, but you know what I mean.” Yukina laughed. “I love him so much! Wasn't that brave of him, Aikawa?”

“I kind of hate you right now. But yes, it was brave and you're a very lucky man.” She squeezed his arm. “Now, let's get back to work, okay? Usami-sensei, this is Tengan Jomei-sensei, Sapphire's newest BL mangaka.”

“So, this is my rival! In more ways than one, I see,” Usagi joked. “I loved your new story, Tengan-sensei....”

Somehow, Yukina made it through the rest of the night, though he'd never recall most of it, lost in a daze of pure happiness. _I'm the luckiest man in the world!_

**Aww, Yukina and Kisa are just too cute! Thanks for stopping by the Tokyo Yaoiverse! A new couple will be appearing next time...**

_*Ikemen_ – a gorgeous man

_*Bishounen_ – a beautiful boy, usually with a more androgynous/feminine appearance


End file.
